Regrets
by BumiBomber
Summary: Himeko's story of regret, her regret of not confessing fast enough, her regrets for everything. Now he's with Saaya, and she can't do anything about it...
1. Memories

"Bossun..." I said to myself as I looked at Bossun and Saaya holding hands through the clubroom window. I started to lay down on Bossun's mat."Why... why did she have to come first...why couldn't I have been quicker...Why..." I kept talking to myself. As I continued to ramble on about him, I kept thinking of Osaka, of what could have happened, if only I wasn't foolish enough to hold it back...

But as I remember started to remember Osaka, I started to remember Saaya's confession to Bossun, the event that made that day the darkest day of my life...

It all started on Bossun's birthday... "Happy Birthday!" me and everyone at the birthday party exclaimed. Bossun looked so happy could cry. As he blew out his candles, I started to take out my gift for him. It was a birthday gift card, but the only thing in it was text...but very special text... It was a confession card. So, I started to walk torwards him slowly, my body shook nervously... My head kept making up scenarios of things that could happen, the good things and the bad things. As I was very close to giving the card to him, Saaya interupted me... She gave him a card... a confession card... and it was good enough for him. How do I know? because they shared a passionate kiss right in front of me. I dropped my wine glass to the ground, and attracted everyone's attention... as tears rolled down my face...

...I ran out of the room to the rooftop of the appartment, tears rolled down my face like a waterfall, but to my dismay Bossun followed me the way up. I locked the door behind me, and collapsed to the ground in depression and envy. "Wh...Why did she have to come first!" I cried in frustration. I tore my cards to shreds and threw it off the building out of rage. Suddenly, to my dismay the door flew open...and it was the person I least wanted there at that time...It was Bossun... "Himeko! What's wrong?!" he asked with a worried expression as he walked torward me and...and hugged me! There, there, everything is gonna be alright..." He said as he pat my back. If only he understood it was never fine, and it's still not fine to this day...

"Everynight I cry because of my mistakes, my regrets, my losts. Every moment I see either of them my soul is torn..." I said to myself as I lay motionless on the mat. " I wish I could talk to Bossun as I used to, but every time I see him, anger builds inside of me, I know it's not his fault he likes Saaya, but I just feel angry out of jelousy... everytime...

I quit the SKET club because of my anger torwards him, and I still regret this anger till this day, and to this day, I remember the last time I was in the clubroom... Infact, I'm remembering it right now...

*The background of the Sket club clubroom fade away, revwaling HImeko laying on her bed*

These memories haunt me from dawn to dusk, from dusk to dawn. Every dream is a nightmare. The only feeling I feel is misery, and every bit of romance breaks my heart...

...To Be Continued...


	2. Reasons

" Oh, hi HImeko!" Bossun said with a smile on his face, while he still didn't know I was heart broken. I grunted at him as I walked passed him. "I can't beleive him! He still hadn't realized it!" I thought to myself in frustration. I would have continued, but Bossun's voice interrupted me, "H...Hey are you alright?" I was jinda glad that he would be suspicious, but I was furious as hell because it took him so long. "What is your'e problem?! Can't you see the situation between us!" Bossun was shocked as he didn't know what he did wrong, but now that I think about it, what did he do wrong?

"H...Huh?! What situation?!" Bossun asked as he was shocked by my reaction. "You...You...You thickheaded numbskull! How could you be so insensitive to people's feelings!" How couldn't you see the situation between us! How could you..." ,y rambling was interu[ted by Bossun, who was just as angry as me, only, as anfry as he was, he looked sad. "Enough! What is you're problem! I only wanted to fix our freindship! But ever since you left the sket club, you've always acted like this to me! My only question now... Is why!" I was shocked as I took a step back away from him.

Bossun's rage attracted quite a crowd, but he kept on raging, and now, I understand why..."Why are you avoiding me, why did you quit the sket club because of me, why do you hate me!" I was shocked after hearing those words come out of his mouth, at that moment I realized he did notice that I was ignoring him, that I didn't want to see him, he just wanted our relationship to return to normal... Guilt built inside of me as teardrops fell from my eye. "Just... Just leave me alone!" I shouted as I ran away from him, not because I was afraid he would hurt me again... It was because I was afraid I would hurt him...

And you might ask, what was the reasom for all my anger? It was envy, my envy of Bossun and Saaya. Though the reason for my envy was my regrets, and the reason for my regrets was him. Love is cruek when you think about it, it feels you with envy, sadness, and regrets...


	3. Apologies

*knock* "H...Hey Himeko..." It was Bossun! I wondered why he came in my house, but I chose to ignpre him, thinking he would go away. "I bought you some pelolipop candy." He said as he kept on knocking. "C'mon man, I'm sorry for shouting at the hallway, it was inappropriate of me, but I hope you understand I was just trying to bury the hatchet..." He said as he started to stop knocking. "Look, I know there's something keeping us apart... but... whatever it is... can't you let it go... atleast for a day? Things gotten lonely in the Sket club ever since you left..." Bossun sad with a soft voice.

"W...what are you sorry for? I should be the one apologizing, you never did anything on purpose to hurt me, but I still treated you like you did... and i'm sorry for that..." In a voice as soft as his. "So we going to hang out or what?" Bossun asked as I opened the door. "Y...Yeah, we should." I replied with a smile. "Good! I bought us two ticket to transmorphers 6." Bossun said with a smile, and so, I started to loosen up about his relationship with Saaya, as we wa;lked out of the house...


	4. Changes

" That movie was awsome! Did you remember the part when ultimus prime tried to..." Bossun rambled on how much he liked the movie, I couldn't help giggle at his reactions to it. I felt great to finally be able to look at him once more, as a freind.

"Hey Himeko, you're cheeks red, do you need to poop?"

"W...What? my cheeks aren't red! It's just um..."

"Okaaaaayyyyy..." Bossun said with a worried face

"Will you stop looking at me!"

"H...hey calm down, It's just...um..."

"Just what?"

As I said those words a blush appeared on Bossun's face. I tried to ignore him, but the thought kept coming back to me. So I asked Bossun

"H...hey, what's with the blush?"

"M...my blush? I could ask the same..."

"I don't have a blush!"

"Yes you do"

"W...well, yours' redder!"

"No, your's is!"

We kept on bickering the whole way, and I enjoyed it, just like the old days...

"O...Okay, we've reached your house"

"Wow, really?! That was fast..."

"Oh, BTW, I got this for you, it's a poppman bracelet, I bought it to you a few weeks ago, and..."

I was interupted by something on my lips...


	5. Reactions

I tried to speak, but my mouth was shut. My heart was wild, as my face was timid. I was shocked, but it was the most joy I've ever had. My heart beated like crazy as I thightened my grasp around Bossun's waist, our lips pressed upon each other, our tounges inside each other's mouth. I've never felt happier, but then...

"No! I can't do this to her! She's always wanted to be with me! I can't just break her heart! What kind of heartless bastard am I..." Bossun said as he pushed me away

"Bossun..." I sighed as it began to rain. Water rolled down my face. But it wasn't rain. I realized that he... he was also filled with regret. Regrets of many things, and that he was just as depressed as I was. I felt guilty for being so selfish. I was so angry at myself I never noticed him. From his regrets of his reactions, his reactions to the letter, his reactions to me...

Bossun turned back trying to run away, but I held his hand to stop him, "Bossun, don't run away, cause you'll regret it, the same way I did..."

Bossun kept on trying to run but I kept holding his hand, " I said don't run away! Please..." As I said those words more tears rolled down my face.

"But I don't want to hurt her! She...she loves me!" Bossun said as a teardrop droped from his eye.

"But I love you more! I...I...I've always loved you!" I said to him with no regrets, and as I said those words he stopped running, and turned to me...

"H...H...Himeko... D...Do you mean it?"

" With all my heart" As I those words, I grabbed him closer to me, and we kissed again, as we kissed the rain stopped, as th regrets fade away...


	6. Regrets - Conclusions

Regrets - Conclusions

Me and Bossun were walking down the hallway, everybody looked at us as we were holding hands. Bossun was sweating like crazy! He didn't know what to tell Saaya...and to be honest neither do I...

"B...Bossun?! What are you doing with her?! Why are you two holding hands?!" Saaya said as she was shocked about the two of us...

"Look Saaya... Things haven't been going well for the two of us, and I'm happier with Himeko..."

"You... You... Why..." Saaya replied as tears rolled down her face.

"To be honest with you, I've never felt anything special between us... I just dated you to not hurt your feelings..."

"You've... You've..." Saaya stopped crying and started to smile as she said, "I just want to see you happy..."

"So, you got plans this evening?" Bossun asked Himeko

"No, why did you ask?"

"Well I was thinking on going on a date with you tommorow"

"Ofcourse! Where are we going?"

"Manga Shopping..."

"What kind of date is that?! Are you planning on buying the latest volume of Gundam?!"

"Relax... I was joking..."

"What kind of joke is that?!"

"Chill, man..."

"Seriously! Were you going to buy the latest copy of Gintama or something..."

"You know for someone who doesn't follow anime, she knows alot of them... But still I'm happy for them" Switch said as he watched us walk away.

That bickering in the hall became one of my favorite moments till this day...

*It skips to a 27 year old Himeko, in a wedding dress, looking through a photo album*

"Memories..."

"Hey Himeko, the groom is waiting for you!" Captain said to Himeko.

"How do I look?"

"You look great, shall we go?"

"Y... Yeah, sure!"

And so ends my story between me and him... A story of Regrets, that ends with no regrets left... 


End file.
